The present invention relates to a bicycle wheel rim which is composed of a plurality of connectors and carbon-fiber loops are connected between the connectors so as to form a light and durable rim.
A conventional bicycle wheel rim generally made of metal such as steel or aluminum and tire is engaged to the rim. A plurality of spokes are connected to the rim and a hub of the wheel so as to maintain the rim in proper shape. The metal made rim is not satisfied by the customers because it is too heavy. Some rim manufacturers try to make the rim by carbon fiber which is light and durable, they make two semi-circular parts by carbon fiber and the two parts are then connected with each other to form a circular rim. The only difference is that the material is changed from metal to carbon fiber and not too much weight is saved. Furthermore, it is difficult to well connect the two parts so that the rim is less strong enough and the tire is easily to be disengaged from the rim when applied by an impact.
The present invention intends to provide a rim that is composed of a plurality of connections and loops are connected between the connectors. The connectors and the loops may both be made by carbon fiber.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bicycle wheel rim which comprises a plurality of connectors which are arranged as a circle and each have a spoke engaging hole so as to be engaged with a spoke. Two protrusions or flange extend from two ends of each connector and a plurality of holes are defined through each protrusion. A plurality of loops extend through the holes of the connectors and each protrusion has a recess defined in an inside thereof so as to be engaged with a tire.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.